CAT
by furikakechan
Summary: Summary: Shifter AU. Akihito's currently in his heat cycle. Being a shifter has its up and down, but thankfully he has a mate to take care of him during those needy time. Mainly about Akihito's life as a shifter. Fluff and smex. Short chapters. Rated M for context.
1. Chapter 1: CAT in heat

CAT

Summary: Shifter AU. Akihito's currently in his heat cycle. Being a shifter has its up and down, but thankfully he has a mate to take care of him during those needy time. Mainly about Akihito's life as a shifter. Fluff and smex. Short chapters.

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar, run-ons, misspells and so on.

Disclaimer: Finders belong to Yamane Ayano sensei-sama, but we all know Asami own Aki. Mwahahah.

Chapter one: Cat in heat

Inside the dark room Akihito laid spread out tired from the rough sex he and Asami had. His platinum feline ears droop down glistening with sweat while his short baby hair stuck to his nape and temple and slim tail plopped down making no movement. God how he hates his monthly heat cycle. The damn cycle usually lasts only a freakin' day but for some freakin' reason his body refuse to calm until 4-7 (depending on his heat). This is his third round, he is now getting a bit of rest before his next heat hits him. Surly he knows, he wasn't he one who is solely enjoy this.

Yeah.

Asami on the other hand went to the bathroom adjacent to the secret door to get a small pan of hot water with a towel. As soon as the alpha came in, Akihito's cat ears perked up in awareness. 

"Let's get you cleaned up a bit before your next heat hits." 

Although Akihito knew so (and truthful he prefers a nice warm bath) but he refused to make any movement, "I'm too sore and tiered to move~~" he gave a random excuse knowing the dominant won't buy it. But hey a cat can try. 

"No you're not, if you are you won't even be awake." 

True, if he's sated and too tired, he would just sleep right afterwards but since he hadn't, it just meant he's not sated and his heat is not over. Hopefully just hopefully, by next round he'd sleep like a log. Because every time his heat cycle kicks, for some reason it seemed like Asami enjoyed it more than him (technically speaking). Because, in truth Akihito is really not a touchy person while Asami's the type who can't seem to get enough. The reason he could tell is because every time Asami's golden eyes would glow in a predatory manner and his pupils would sharpen, when Akihito's heat sparks.

Asami sat on bed, bringing a hot towel to wipe down his boy. Asami smirked because Akihito's tails and ears are out. Its only when 1. Akihito is very angry he semi shifts (which happens rarely, even with Akihito's quick temper), 2. When he needs his feline abilities to do something and 3. When he feels too good to care.

And as of now, he could tell Akihito's is calming down from the previous round.

Slowly he wiped the boy's smaller frame in slow deliberate motions, hoping the youth would soon feel up for another round. But then it was no use, Akihito practically caked his face to the bed like a dead fish once Asami was done wiping him down.

Not that he minds, because that is the usual. It takes a least an hour for Akihito's heat to come back again.

Morning arrived surprisingly peaceful than the young shifter thought…other than the obvious pain on his lower back. His mate is nowhere to be seen, but from the scent of the room and the still warm bed, Asami is still in the penthouse.

As if being called, Asami came in the room with his already three piece and slicked backed hair. _Handsome as fuck._ Not that he'd openly complement the man, because what is he to do to praise the man's ego?

Asami came back in the room, disappointed to his boy without the ears and tail. The sight itself is rare and precious.

"You going to work?"

Asami nodded. He could already see the small disappointed hunch back Akihito is sporting. He inwardly thought its cute, because Akihito tends get needy and touchy mostly and only after sex and especially his heat period, but not he ever mind, because ironically the youth has yet to notice his own unconscious behavior.

"Okay, itterashai~"

Asami could hear the reluctance in the farewell greeting but didn't voice it.

"Be good Akihito, I'll be back early."

And with that Asami left for work.

To be continued.

Welcome to my new short story. Hope you enjoyed it~ Yup another short story. Please review or tell me what you think.

I have quite a few short stories hahahaha. Please do check them out.

1\. Hand in Hand

2\. Level up!

3\. Into the new world

Furikakechan~


	2. Chapter 2: Daily CAT encounters a bear

Chapter 2: Daily CAT encounters a bear.

Thanks to yesterdays' heat, and frequent mating, Akihito's back was aching so bad that that could make any granny's back pain go green. Not that anyone would trade their normal chronicle back pain with his. Once, his heat subsided at an amazing hour of 4 am, Akihito barely got a wink, until his mate went off to work. Yet, for some ridiculous reason, he'd thought his mate would be worn-out out like a dead fish bathing in sunlight, but only he wasn't. That jerk face of a bastard mate of his, even seem to radiate from every pore on his skin. Talk about being shameless, energy monster and a #$%ing major perv.

Now that the sun is high up roasting his body, he knew it must be around 12pm. Slowly he got up of bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom. What greeted him was the usual luxurious glassed shower stall and white porcelain Victorian tub, that he frequently used. Opening the water to a warmish hot temperature, he waited until it fill a little but more than half, then sat down. He sat there for good long moment until he started to pump two pumps of his favorite bubble soap and turn on the water once more.

Ahh~ this is life.

After Akihito's bubble bath, it was time for food. Usually, after hear, he is too lazy to cook so, sometimes he would have Suoh or Kumagai to bring him food. After dressing up, his feet automatically toke him to the living room. Awaiting him was Kumagai, holding a bento box.

"Asami-sama." Kumagai greeted. The man was standing at almost 8ft tall, donning a black noir suit and face full of hair (his beard), it was obvious he's a bear (heck, even his name plainly suggested that already).

"How many times do I have to tell you, address me by 'Takaba'!" Akihito sighed.

"That I can't do. You're Asami-sama's mate. Henc-"

"STILL! It's not like you favor the thought of me being an Asami, so just don't. Because the feeling's mutual!" Akihito shouted cutting Kumagai off.

True. More like half true. True that they don't get along very well, just because both of their personality crashes each other, because Akihito is carefree and very whimsical (typical for cats), while bears are down to earth and serious (which includes, Suoh). So, both don't always see eye to eye. But what's false is that Kumagai does acknowledge the feline as an Asami. But as for the reason why, let's leave it for another day.

Ignoring the feline's verbal frustration, Kumagai simply guide Akihito to a seating (which Akihito abides to) and set the bento down.

"I was told to deliver this to you. Now if you excuse me." And with that, Kumagai left.

Once Kumagai left, Akihito stare at the bento box. The Exterior was glossy black, decorated with red and brown autumn leaves lined with gold accents. Opening the box, Akihito could see two rows of sushi. Yes, sushi. His favorite food other than sweets. Not waiting a second more, Akihito grabbed a piece and ate.

Once food was done, Akihito spent the day binging on anime and horror films while snacking on pocky and caramelized popcorn.

From time to time he'd take selfies and send it to his bastard of a mate, just because.

And in return his mate would send back a selfie.

For the whole day, Akihito did nothing but laze around, watch movies, anime and ate.

Normal people would be thinking that Akihito's lazing around too much or is too pampered. But he's not human. He's a cat. More like he's part cat. So its only normal for cats to be cats. Especially, after heat. The best way is to be pampered and let one self's animal attributes take charge, because that indicates a being ending period of being in heat.

To be continued.

Kumagai- fictional OC created by me, read my 999, and you'll know. Mwahaha.

If you're wondering if every chapter's title is going to have "CAT" on it then you guessed right. Well… I'll use it as much as possible, because I'm a genius when it comes to naming chapters right? LOL anyway, if you were hoping every chapter to be smut or very suggestive 'activities', its NOT! As stated its another short story of mine, but this time its just themed slightly different. But don't worry there will be slight lemons, in every few chapters, or at least that what I plan to do. In conclusion, this short story is my mini experiment into improving my lemons? Feel free to review and bash me for not writing a smutty scene to continue the previous chapter's development. Mwahahaha. *hides in a corner*

Sorry for the long wait. I know… I know. Compared to the previous chapter, this is very normal. Maybe even too normal. Hahaha. Hope this makes up for the long absences. and... Happy (late) birthday to pur dearest akihito!

Furikakechan~~


	3. Chapter 3: CAT at work

warning: horrible grammar, run-ons, word choice and etc. Un'beta'd. You've been warned!

Chapter 3: CAT at work.

With his heat ended in peace, he can finally go back to his regular schedule of doing whatever he pleases. Waking up alone in bed, Akihito stretched his paws and wiggled his butt as if a real cat would before popping himself up. Letting out a silent and long yawn, he feels numb and tired from sleeping too much. Sometimes he'd wish he can just lay in bed all day and do nothing (or at least that what his cat instincts want to do) but cannot. After taking a quick warm shower and changing to his casual attire of a pair of nicely fitted jeans, a t-shirt, and hoodie; he readied himself to get to work.

With a frank fish cake sausage to go, he opened the door to head out.

Him being his usual self, he was late to work (again). No one said anything despite him being almost 2 hours late while a certain co-worker glare daggers at him.

"Takaba you're late again! As a responsible adult and a member of society, don't you feel pathetic for always being late to work?"

"No."

(╬ಠ益ಠ)

Mitarai couldn't help but sport a deep ╬. Being told 'No' in a straight face left him speechless and infuriated. But nevertheless, Mitarai ignored him afterward.

No ever complained about Akihito's attitude or behavior at work. Even his boss lets it slide (more like she doesn't bat an eye to it) and even accepts it. But that's not the only thing she lets slide. She even allowed him to sleep and play during working hours. And what more is that if he were to be absent for a few days with no prior notice is also fine. Why? because he's one of the very few employees who have the 'privileges'.

But of course he's not the only one with the same -cough-"princess" privilege, there are a few who also has around the same privilege (but they just don't abuse it like he does).

"Princess" Privileges:

1\. They can come to work late with no questions asked (paycheck will only consist of hours they worked which includes lunch break and paid break).

2\. Being absent to work is acceptable as long as work is not important or if a family member/ friend informs the company.

3\. (In some cases depending on who) relaxing or goofing around is perfectly fine.

4\. Free time, lunch, breaks can be taken anytime they like as long as work is completed or each break is two hours apart.

5\. No overtime (but when situations call for and if they are available they must comply with the company's additional instructions).

6\. In case of any emergencies, they are allowed to leave as long as a superior or co-worker is informed (a written note is also ok), and when they return no questions asked.

7\. They can wear any attire desired (but must be appropriate) to work except for the following days written or posted...

8\. Pregnancy leave will allow them to leave up to 10 months and come back to work after everything is settled (can be applied to their spouse).

and the list goes on...

Not everyone gets to have these privileges yet not all those who qualified gets to have all of these privileges. Those who qualify are shifters or those who have a shifter spouse. It's like an open secret only known to those who are shifters or in some way related to shifters.

Shifters dominate the world's population by a big number of 20%. Humankind knows of their existence for years but not many will show themselves. Only a small percentage is known from the 20%. Many choose to keep it a secret from human society, but with S.P.A.S (Shifter Public Association Society), a government system for shifters is strict towards shifter's rules when in public or when in the workforce. Since the human society knows not much about Shifter's, S.P.A.S makes it so that even if shifters go out to work in the human society, as long they don't harm humans they have some leeway to help them adjust to the human society. And those privileges are one of the many.

'Yawnn~~' Akihito yawned, publicly announcing he's about to take an afternoon nap after finishing today's work. Mitari just stares at the yawning man for a moment then went back to doing his work.

Akihito left his desk to wash his hands and came back. He opens his drawers to get his foldable indoor tent/sleeping bag. In a matter of seconds, his sleeping quarter -tent- materialized. It was set up on an open space near the glass windows where the sun is hitting. The tent is mint green with cat-themed prints; all in all its very cute... too cute. Setting an alarm for two hours, he grabbed a pillow with the same color and print from another drawer and announced bluntly, "Don't bother me for the next two hour or else..." he left the last word unsaid but everyone knew it was a threat.

Even Mitarai won't bother him, even if he dislikes the shifter. Why? Because he and other co-workers have witnessed a cause that resulted from disturbing his slumber. Poor guy, he was a noobie apprentice just out off university who knew nothing about the privileges; it was his first day of work when he was asked to call for Takaba Akihito -who was in the middle of napping- for a very important revision. Not knowing the threat behind disturbing his slumber, the newcomer decided to awake him. It resulted in the youth crying with many bleeding scratch marks, clothes ripped, hair messed up and traumatized, while the predator went back to sleep as if nothing happened. Ever since then, no one wanted to disturb him and let him wake himself. And the noobie? He was transferred to another division and every time the poor youth see Takaba; he'd run away.

to be continued.

(Yes, Akihito works in an office job, but I'm not going to get so deep into his work.)

Thanks for reading and your patience for waiting. hope you enjoyed this chapter! see you soon~~ please review and tell me what you think.

furikakechan~~


	4. Chapter 4: CAT in wonderland

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible word choice, horrible grammar, run-ons, fluff and etc!

Chapter: CAT in wonderland

*chirp chirp chirp*

 _Hmnn. What the heck, I thought I was napping in the office?_

Opening his icy blue eyes, what greeted Akihito was not what he expected. A mass of greenery and light welcomed his sight; birds were chirping merrily, butterflies fluttering in pairs, flowers swinging from left to right as if they were dancing, all the clouds were heart shaped... and the sun had Kou's face... and he was humming 'You are my Sunshine'.

NYANI?!*

*ding ding*

From a very close distance, he could hear bells ringing. The more he tried to find the source of the ringing the louder it got until he looked down.

Oh. It was him. hahaha.

Shit, he's shifted. Not hahaha.

In his whole body of white fur, a silky light blue ribbon bow tied around his neck, at the base of it laid a golden bell...great.

 _I look ridiculous._

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, a white rabbit dressed in steampunk was hopping in panic while chanting 'Oh dear I'm late. I'm late'. He would've of pity the rabbit if for it wasn't the fact that it looked exactly like Mitarai-that jerkface retard but in chibi form.

"Oh great, Alice! I've found you!" the Mitarai rabbit hopped towards him.

 _Weren't you chanting_ 'late' _just a moment ago? With just a blink of an eye, how can you change so quickly and come to me?_

"His Majesty has been looking for you. You must quickly go to him!" The rabbit said.

"My name is not Alice. It's Takaba Akihito!"

"Yes, Yes. Everyone knows that." Mitarai looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. "But that's your title; Alice Takaba Akihito."

 _NYANI?! Alice is a title? When was that a title?_

*Puff*

Chibi rabbit Mitarai turned human. Everything about him looked human and that annoying face is as he remembered; except this time he has white rabbit ears and a fluffy tail attached to his but. _Hahaha. It looks stupid._

"Come on Alice. We need to go." And with that Mitarai picked him up. He tried to resist the whole time, scratching and hissing; but Mitarai won't let him go.

"Be patient Alice, we're almost there."

In a matter of seconds, the rabbit bounced away as if he were a ninja. Every passing blur of green equivalents to a great deal of distance. Every time when they are high up in the air, he would stick his head out to look at the passing scenery.

"We've arrived Alice." Mitarai places him down. Before Mitarai could excuse himself, Akihito went to his leg and scratched as deeply as possible before leaving.

Hmn. Severs your right バカ -baka! アホ-aho!*

With his (slightly thinner) paws walking towards a great black gate, men in black suits and heart-shaped sunglasses each bowed to him as he passes them by. When he reached the summit of the castle the doors slowly open.

A Kirishima dressed in steampunk purple was holding a teacup with many teapots, spoons, sugar cubes, and stuff suspending around him.

"Alice, you're back. His Majesty's been finding you. I guess that useless rabbit for once is useful since he found you. But anyways you should go in, His majesty's been grumpy ever since you left," he gestured to a black metal door.

When he walked up to the door it automatically unlatched. From small crease ajar, a horrifying scream rang, "Your Majesty please give me one last chance! Please have mercy on this lowly being!"

A figure of a man was kneeling on the red carpet. He couldn't see the face of the man but Akihito could tell he was gravely injured.

"You don't get any chances once you betrayed me." A very familiar deep voice said. Knowing who the voice belongs to, Akihito couldn't help but laugh at the very sentence he just heard from his mate. He couldn't count how many times his mate has said that same sentence. If not over a thousand times, there should be at least a hundred times.

"Off with his head."

With that command, men in black suits took that injured man away. So he trotted slowly in the dim room. In the center of the throne sat his mate in a crown with a black fur robe and black attire looking as hot as always.

"Come." His mate waived his hand. Slowly Akihito did as he was told. He jumped up to his mate's lap and simply lay on it indolently without a care in the world.

He could feel those familiar warm hands stroke his back and head and occasionally tease his ears and chin. "Why are so small? It's like you're in a kitten form Akihito."

"Meow~~"

"Come let's go." His mate gently palmed him with one hand and he stayed there peacefully and obediently. His now even smaller paws fan and stretched as he made a few stamping motions on his mate's chest. Curling his awfully small body closer to his mate's chest, he moves himself to a comfortable position. When did I get this small? Feeling sleepy in his already wrapped up cacoon (his mate's suit jacket and chest) he let out a long yawn.

"Feeling sleepy?"

"...nyaa"

"Okay sleep, my love..."

.

.

.

*beep beep beep beep*

*beep beep beep beep*

*beep beep beep beep*

The ringing sound got louder and louder. Akihito gradually stretched a hand to stop the alarm but for some reason, he couldn't feel his phone no matter how much he searches.

"Meeooowwrr (Where's that damn phone)"

No matter how much he moved his body still embedded in his comfy warm blanket and noticed his both hands never reached out of it.

"Mmmeeoowwwwrr (WHAT THE #$%)"

*beep beep beep beep*

His phone was still ringing.

"Mnneeoweerrr! (Where is it!?)"

Irritated, he twists his body and arms to swim out of his blanket, from the peak of light the alarm got even louder.

"Meorww~ (Ah ha! I found it~)"

Instead of his hand stretching out it was his paw.

 _Shit! He shifted._

*beep beep beep beep*

*beep beep beep beep*

To be continued.

Thanks for reading! see you next chappie!

*NYANI - NYA + nani (what?)

*Baka, Aho- stupid, idiot.

Furikakechan~


End file.
